Rewind Io
by PunctuationIsKey
Summary: For Kyouya, success is everything. He's one successful man. Though his job is harsh and his co-workers a little crazy, something makes life dull. A new case means more headaches. And this one is related to his past with one person he can't remember. Things just get more complicated from here on out. -AU- Original world new concepts Confusing at first, but will make sense in the end
1. Chapter 1

This idea came to my head and wouldn't leave me alone. Towards the end, the writing gets a little crappy. I was getting extremely tired. Excuse it please!

Ouran isn't mine. The concept of this world is however.

ПППП

"Kyouya...you came," A wind swept past the two children, carrying the sounds of a nearby province along; drowning out the gentle hum of bees and the sweet song of the birds, and in return making the already hushed voice even more mute. Kyouya strained to hear, but, unlike his eyesight, his hearing was excellent and was on a different level than others. Like the boy in front of him, his eyesight was outstanding, but his hearing was that of an elder. He was practically deaf.

He pushed his glasses up higher on the bridge of his nose. No matter what his family says, getting contacts was a thing that he wouldn't do, and Kyouya was one to listen to his family most of the time. "Of course I would," His voice raised over all the noises as Kyouya kneeled beside the other," Why wouldn't I?"

A pause. The other opened then shut his mouth, thinking it as better than to speak to an Ootori, no matter what their relationship was, in such a matter. He drew his knees closer and tucked them comfortably under his chin.

Kyouya internally sighed. It was like his friend to withhold his own thoughts; they would accumulate with each question that was asked of him, and Kyouya could see they were tearing him apart slowly. That's why Kyouya agreed to come all the way out the old willow tree where they used to play under way back when. "I'm sorry," He projected. For what he didn't know. Sometimes, people just need to say sorry.

The other hummed in response. The two fell into silence, letting the sounds of the province lull them into fantasy and the whipping sound of the boy's blood red scarf keep them in reality. Soon, after the sun started to set, and the sky burst into lovely, soft pinkish purples and reddish oranges.

"Kyouya," The boy finally spoke, "Can you promise me something?"

"Of course." That was always his response to everything. Like a robot. He had no free will of his own.

The boy shifted his body into a weird angle so that his torso was facing him, but his lower half and legs were looking like he was hit by a truck. Sometimes, Kyouya thought he wasn't human.

He held out a pinky. Kyouya took it. He saw lips moving, but couldn't hear his words. The sounds were getting louder and drowning out everything.

"I promise," Kyouya lived from that day on not knowing what he ever promised.

-Lutruocia

-Day 837

-13:16

It had been another uneventful day at the office. No new cases to investigate, no new leads to any open ones that had been put on hold for the reason of no new evidence coming in, hell, even Tamaki's antics had put on hold for some reason. It was all rather dull to Kyouya. Honey and Mori were out on patrol in a different province. Kasanoda was dealing with a now orphan boy, Shrio Takaoji, whose family was dead and only friend took a hit-and-run for him. A girl named Tsubaki Kamigago, maybe, if Kyouya was correct. They ran away from the girl's parents and came into the Lutruocia province. Kasanoda was trying to figure out where they had come from since Shiro wouldn't talk. A sad tale really. Haruhi, who was new and was, unfortunately, being subjected to Tamaki's random proclamations of love, was at her desk most likely working on the most recent, and important, case: The Yellow Jackal Case.

The Yellow Jackals were a group who opposed the government and wanted to overthrow the police force. Basically they were a terrorist group. They would bomb government places and would raid from the wealthy. Like a modern day Robin Hood, just more barbaric and with a lot more destruction of lives and property.

"Kyouya! Mommy, dear!" Ah, Tamaki finally decided to show up to the office. He had no idea why and how he became "mommy" in Tamaki's eyes, but it was know a habit to refer to Kyouya as mommy and Tamaki as daddy. No matter how kinky it sounded, it was all an innocent thing between friends.

Tamaki had come barreling into the office and flung himself on Kyouya's desk, waving a brown folder in the air like a madman. Kyouya pushed his glasses up further up the bridge of his nose. Old habits die hard.

"Yes, daddy?"

"We have a new case!" Tamaki was panting. Either where ever Tamaki had come from was really far away or he was an idiot and freaked out to the point of exhaustion.

Kyouya raised a brow. "Is it another attack by the Yellow Jackals? If it is, that's Haruhi's case. Give it to her."

"No!" Tamaki shook his head,"It's a leviathan!" Kyouya nodded, letting the blonde know he should eleborate.

"This leviathan sure is horrific! Usually we wouldn't handle these, but this one is declared Code: Royal!"

"That high?" Royal was a level that meant that the Special Forces have to step in immediately. It was nothing so bad, but still bad enough that the ordinary police couldn't handle it.

"Yeah," Tamaki opened the file, "Apparently, Branch Six has been investigating this leviathan for a while due to only sightings, but now is calling a quits and making this a special matter due to new evidence found on how powerful this thing is. Yesterday at 6:00, they cornered it, but then it lashed out. But….eh…." He paused.

"But what?" Kyouya inquired.

Tamaki pulled out a few of the papers from the folder, "You s-should just look." Kyouya noticed Tamaki was a little paler than normal and held a grim expression. The idiot was almost alway in a good mood. This must be really bad. The pictures were thrown onto the desk.

His stomach churned at the sight of the pictures. They were obviously pictures of the crime scene, but it looked more like a blood bath. As he flipped through them, Kyouya wanted to puke more and more. The next few were of the officers attacked. Well, he guessed they were. The once recognizable faces were all chopped up and looked like the leviathan used it's bare hands. He kept his cool exterior. That blonde idiot would panic if he saw that "mommy" was panicking.

Kyouya laid down the pictures and sighed. This was going to be a tough case to say the least.

-Lutruocia

-Day 839

-23:02

"I wouldn't believe she would do that!" Hanako, a college student, was conversing with her best friend on the phone as she was shopping in the Lutruocia province. She was visiting her parents and decided to get some souvenirs from the self-proclaimed capital. It was so crowded compared to where she lived now in the Thusio province.

"Uh-huh. Yeah! Ahh, well, I have to go. Talk to you later." She pocketed her phone in her jacket pocket.

-26:54

A while later, she was done shopping. Dumbly, she decided to take a shortcut through an alleyway. She wasn't paying attention to her surroundings, so it was no surprise when she bumped into someone.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going. I just-" She started to ramble, but stopped herself by the oddity of bumping into someone in an alleyway. She stared at the person in front of her. A short-haired girl… or a boy in a female gakuen uniform. All she could think was how strange this was.

Hanako felt a tickle in her throat. She coughed lightly into her hand. It soon turned into a full on dry-heaving fest way too fast. Red liquid poured out of the corners of her mouth. All she could feel was something coming up. She glanced up and the person was smiling sweetly at her.

"W-what….are-?" She choked out.

Hanako was interrupted by a soft shush from them. Realization hit her. She screamed.

-Lutruocia

-Day 839

-27:35

Kyouya tutted at the sight. A poor college girl was killed by a leviathan. Tamaki and him got a call earlier and arrived as soon as possible. The girl's guts were spilling out of her mouth, and scratches ran along her arms and legs. The stench at first, and sight, made him puke a little, but he swallowed it back.

A man with dark-brown hair came up to the two, "Mr. Ootori. Mr. Suoh," The two nodded, "There are signs that this is the same leviathan that attacked the officers. The same one that you're investigating."

Silence washed over them. Kyouya spat out harshly, "Raise this matter to Code: Anarchy immediately."


	2. Chapter 2

-Skunia

-Day 42

-03:48

"What do you mean you can't get the files?" Kyouya's voice boomed throughout the facility, making those, even who had put on headphones to block out his constant arguing, flinch.

"I'm sorry, sir, " the woman's gaze hardened, " but I am not allowed to authorize such requests, especially someone of your rank and… breed." Her glossed lips curled up in disgust at the very moment she had seen Kyouya march through those big, glass doors.

Kyouya, and everyone else that was on the Special Force, had always gotten the same treatment when talking to most civilians. No matter how cliche it got, it seemed that any form of higher power was, and always have been, hated to the very core of others.

Kyouya sighed. "Is there not a way for me to obtain said files?" He tried once again in the sweetest voice that he could muster; which, is not as sweet as one would immediately think. She paused from fiddling with her computer and looked up the desk that separated the two.

"It's direct orders from the King, sir," her face stretched into a sickly sweet smile, while her lip gloss was most likely smearing onto her yellow tinted, straight teeth.

Deciding not to beat a dead horse, Kyouya simply bowed and walked away, not missing the woman's harsh remark she whispered under her breath. He let his head clear for the first few minutes of his walk back to Tamaki's home, to which he was forcibly dragged there along with Haruhi, Mori, and Huni. Yet, his head was filled to the brim with questions and would not be put down.

The files that he was trying to obtain were his very own, and he found it odd that they were off limits. Granted, only those with said family name can gain access to another's files, unless it was specially requested that one's files would not be shared by the owner, but to not have access while being the owner was simply unheard of (and Kyouya was sure he didn't even give himself access).

Kyouya had made it back to Tamaki's house in a relatively short time and reveled in what could lie behind the oak wood door. Usually, Tamaki would get everyone riled up with his ridiculous antics, and, no matter how much Kyouya would hide it, it always managed to make his eyes light up with glee. Yet, when he approached the door and knocked, it was extremely quiet. And, to Kyouya's surprise, it was neither Tamaki nor his other friends, but a short-haired female dressed in a floral patterned blouse and pleated skirt. Her hazel eyes widened in surprise, but then morphed into a look of worry as she called out in a shaky voice behind her. Tamaki appeared behind her looking worried, but not for Kyouya but for the woman. Kyouya pondered the thought that this might be his friend's romantic partner.

"Don't worry, Ryu; this is my friend, Ootori Kyouya," Tamaki pointed to Kyouya with much enthusiasm. He then turned to Kyouya, "Kyouya, this is Ryu. We bumped into each other on the street, and I accidently spilled some of her drink onto her clothes; so I brought her back here to let her clean up and Haruhi was kind enough to lend some clothes to her. Isn't Haruhi so nice? So giving to those in need! It makes Daddy proud." Tamaki went off on a Haruhi rant, and Kyouya swore he heard the faint yell of said girl yell, from somewhere in the house, "You're not my father, Senpai!"

Tamaki invited Kyouya in and suggest the two get to know each other.

"Oh," Ryu piped up, " I actually, not to be rude, but, was just about to head out. You see… I was on the way to see my, ah, sibling." Her voice held some sort of nervousness that, to Kyouya, felt forced.

Haruhi, who was now sitting on the couch, spoke, "You're not being rude at all. It's actually kind of our fault that we kept you here for so long."

"Yeah!" Huni exclaimed, "We could take you there as an apology." Mori nodded in agreement.

"Well then, "said Tamaki, "just give us the address and we'll take you."

Ryu's lips were tugged into a sad smile, "50 Degre Rd."

"Okay! Let me remember, "Tamaki scratched his head in thought, "Oh! That's where the… _oh_."

' _That's where the cemetery is located,'_ Kyouya realized himself. He looked around and, to no surprise, everyone had a look of sorrow on their face.

"Do you mind telling us… when?" Someone had spoke up yet, somehow, no one remembers who.

"A very long time ago, it feels like," she replied.

A pregnant silence filled the room and everyone stayed the way they were for a while; heads bowed and all. Ryu's head bobbed up and, in turn, everyone else did the same. "Well, look at the time. I better be going," she turned to Haruhi, "I'll come back and return your clothes to you as soon as I possibly can."

Haruhi shook her head in protest, "You can keep them."

"You're very kind, Haruhi, " Ryu smiled. Her smile still in place, she glanced at everyone. And Kyouya swears that when her eyes landed on him, a look of malice replaced that false kindness that he believes, _that_ _he_ _knows_ , is there. "It was very nice meeting you all."

And like the wind, she was gone.

* * *

A lot of dialogue with this one, but necessary. (sorry for a long wait, I just suck, don't I?)


End file.
